


North, Not South

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're lost again.<br/>Disclaimer:  Absolutely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North, Not South

“Mr. Palmer,” Dr. Mallard said, sighing, “please, just admit it. We’re lost.” 

“No, no,” Jimmy said, peering through the windshield. “I know exactly where we are!” He shot Dr. Mallard a tight little smile. “We’re fine, I’m sure of it.” 

“Are you sure you know where we are?” Dr. Mallard cocked an eyebrow. “Because I, decidedly, am not.” 

“I’m sure we’re just fine,” Jimmy said placatingly. “I mean, all we had to do was hop on the highway and take exit forty-five, right? I haven’t seen exit forty-five yet.” 

Dr. Mallard sighed again. “That’s because, Mr. Palmer, we’re going in the wrong direction. The exit numbers are increasing in the direction we’re currently traveling, not decreasing. Or haven’t you noticed? We recently passed exit fifty-five, and that,” he waved a hand at the windshield, “ahead of us, is exit fifty-six.” He took a deep breath. “We’re going north, Mr. Palmer, not south.” 

“Oh.” Jimmy blinked at the sign. “I. Um.” 

“Please, let us get turned around, now, Mr. Palmer, or Jethro won’t be the only one who will be upset with you.” 

Blushing, Jimmy put on his blinker, and hoped he’d be able to get back onto the highway – and that Special Agent Gibbs was in a forgiving mood today. And that someone had gotten him coffee. Hmmm, maybe they should make a side trip for coffee – no, that’d probably get them lost. Again. “Yes, sir, Dr. Mallard,” he said, guiding the heavy van toward the far right lane, hoping they wouldn’t be too late.


End file.
